Chances Are
by Han dj
Summary: KIGO. Drakken liked Shego and treated her like a family, but sometimes, he hated it when the green skinned woman took out her frustrations on him that most of the time caused him some bodily harm. He’s a brilliant doctor, a genius so he could absolutely..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, and will ever own Kim Possible or Shego. I'm giving that right to Disney he-he-he. Title of the story is lifted from a movie with the same title (Chances Are) that stars Robert Downey Jr. and Cybil Sheppard (did I spell her name right?) but the story's plot is absolutely different.

Summary: Drakken liked Shego and treated her like a family, but sometimes, he hated it when the green skinned woman took out her frustrations on him that most of the time caused him some bodily harm. He's a brilliant doctor, a genius so he could absolutely take care of this problem.

Ron Stoppable loved his friend Kim, but being a heroine sometimes gets way over her head and her 'kimminess' almost always scare him. He was his best friend forever and there's no way he's going to let that inner Kim take over his BFF, he have to do something…

A/N: Don't misinterpret the summary, this story is absolutely KIGO! So yeah I did promise to update my stories but the idea suddenly came and I do not want it to elude me, so please bear with me and may you enjoy reading this new KIGO story of mine. This story ignores STD and Season 4 of the series.

Rating: M

**Chances Are**

Chapter 1

"You missed!" The red headed heroine said grinning at the green skinned woman who has a hand raised, smoke coming out from the said hand.

Shego instead of becoming irritated smirked, she then retract her outstretched hand and made a pose as if she was blowing on a recently fired gun, "You wish cupcake, it was intentional, I wouldn't want to incapacitate you and spoil my fun now wouldn't it?" she said with glint in her emerald eyes.

Kim didn't take the bait and laughed softly while shaking her head as if she was in disbelief, "You would wouldn't you?" she relaxed her stance, "Come on Shego admit it, you're getting old and you're losing your touch, so what? Can't aim _right_ this time? I think Shegee needs a wittle bit of encouragement!" the red head teased.

That earns the ex-cheerleader a growl from the now temper-losing green skinned thief. Shego ignited both hands and without thought ran forward in a mindless attack which the red headed heroine dodged easily, "Oh come on Shegeeee, poor wittle Kimmie isn't getting in your nerves right?" she taunts as she dodges plasma attack after plasma attack.

There was no retort back from the green skinned female, but instead Shego's action becomes harder and faster.

KSKSKS

On the other side of the lab were Ron and Drakken. The two men were trying to outrun each other earlier but now stood frozen at their places as they watch the two women's blow by blow match.

"I can't believe this…" Ron whispered but the blue man still heard him.

Drakken snorted, "What can't you believe buffoon? That Shego is finally giving Kim Possible the beating she deserved for ruining all my plans?" he said as he looked at the blond young man beside him,

Ron smiled, "Come on dude, I know you don't know much about fighting, but can't you see? Shego is making more attacks than before and yet she hasn't connected yet!"

Drakken returned his focus on his green skinned side kick, "WHAT?!" he screamed and was shocked that the buffoon's observation was right, "Well, I can't fault Shego, that Kim Possible is egging her on!" He scowled, "What's the matter with Possible? It's like as if she was being taken over by…"

…_Shego's spirit yeah that looks like it, _Ron looked intently at his friend and to his surprise find Kim's taunts at Shego very unusual, _oh Lord, Kim's 'kimminess' is out in the open and this is not good!_ He thought, _two things could only come up with what KP is doing, it's either she hurt Shego or Shego get lucky while she loses her concentration and get hurt in return…_he sighed, _and by the way Shego is lashing on Kim at the moment, I don't think Shego's pulling any punches!_ The dread hit him like a rock, "Shit!"

The blue skinned man was surprised by the blonde's sudden cursing, "I don't believe I heard you say such thing buffoon, first time!" he said grinning

The monkey master looked at Drakken, "We should stop this fight pronto!"

The genius looked at him in bewilderment, "Why? I think the two were enjoying, plus I still have in me what I came here for."

The blonde sidekick's mind ran miles per seconds as he tried to think of a plan to stop the fight, he smiled and looked at Drakken when he thought of something, "Look Dr. D, if I let you go with what you have in your possession, will you help me stop this fight?"

The blue skinned genius looked at Ron with disbelief at first, but after seeing Ron's contrite face he smiled and nodded his head, "You will really let me go this time?" Ron nodded; "Okay!!!" he took three steps away from Ron

"What are you doing Dr. D?"

"Give me at least 10 more spaces, so it will look like I actually escaped from you buffoon!" he said as he continued to back away from Ron

"O…okay?" He said looking at his quiet pet that was looking out from his pocket, "So?"

"SHEEEEGOOOO! COME ON I GOT WHAT I…"Dr. Drakken's shouting was interrupted when two balls of green fire blazed towards where he was standing, "SHEEEGGGOOOOOO!!!"

KSKSKS

Shego let out a war like cry as she attempted to swipe Kim's head off of her body, "Touché Shegee…" another growl, "I see Shegee doesn't want to be called that!" Another strike that almost hit the red head, "Ooooppppsssss…"

Shego grinned, "Ooooppppssss princess, really…" she started putting more power on her hands and Kim could actually feel the increasing intensity of Shego's power, "let me see if you could out run me this time!"

The green skinned was about to attack and the red head seeing the fierce expression in the green skinned woman's eyes backed away a little, "You know Shegee, it's not nice to play with fire, didn't your mom taught you that?"

Her grin widened, "No Princess, too bad my parents died the day I learned how to use fire," she said and step forward when…

"**SHEEEEGOOOO! COME ON I GOT WHAT I…"**

The green skinned woman frowned when her concentration was broken by no other than her employer, she turned to face him and let go of the two blazing green ball of fire towards her employer's place. She smirked when she heard him squeaked and screamed her name once again and turned around to once again face her real opponent when a fist hit her face…

"Rule number 1 in fighting Shego; never turn your focus off your opponent!" Kim said grinning. She saw the green skinned woman's body shook in anger, "I think you need to attend some anger management session She…"

Kim's taunt was interrupted when a blur suddenly hit her causing her to stumble away from Shego. Both Shego and Kim were speechless when Kim found out who the blur was that knocked her on the ground,

"RON/BUFFOON!" Both women called out in different kind of tones.

"KP! Drakken is getting away we should come after him!!!" Ron said nervously as she looked at Kim's evil glare directed at him

"SHEGO! I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE IF YOU WON'T COME…" Drakken shouted from above as he was riding his hover pad, ladder dangling from it.

Shego smiled, "You're lucky princess, that idiot got away from your sidekick, you would have seen me beat the crap out of you!" she said before standing up and walking slowly towards the dangling ladder.

Kim returned the smirk, "Yeah, and who's the one bleeding right now?" Kim said teasingly, mirth in her eyes.

"That's one lucky shot princess, 'twill never happen again!" she bowed before Kim and ran towards the ladder, jumped and held on while Drakken let his toy moved out of the lab.

Silence

Ron's jaw was still slacked when Kim's attention returned to him, "And what in the world are you thinking Ron?!" Kim shouted, "And will you please get off of me! We wouldn't want Zita to get jealous again now would we?!"

Ron was pulled from his shock, "Oh, yeah sorry!" he said moving off Kim, "I just thought I need you to stop Drakken from getting away…"

Kim scowled, "Yeah and you need to tackle me down to run after him, and that will work how?"

Ron blushed from embarrassment, "Ah…miscalculation?"

Then the two heard helicopters coming

"Must be GJ," Kim said blowing off strands of hair from her face, "_We_ actually let them go with the merchandise, I don't see this sitting well with Dr. Director." Kim said sighing in defeat

Ron winced, "Sorry?"

The heroine shook her head and waved a hand in front of Ron's face, "Yeah, yeah…"

KSKSKS

(Drakken's usual Lair…)

The blue skinned genius paced to and from inside his laboratory. Merchandise stolen forgotten on top of his table, he stopped pacing and said, "I can't believe Shego lose her temper and made those mistake!" he growled before resuming his back and forth movement, then once again stopped, "And that buffoon actually see through it!" he said in a very angry voice. He started pacing again and while doing that he started chanting, "This should not happen again," over and over before replacing the phrase with, "What to do,"

He stop and smile when an idea hit his head, "I think I know why Shego loses her temper at once…I might be cooping her up in here for so long and that she's not getting laid!" he started laughing like he used to, "Brilliant idea!"

Silence

"So what does Shego wants anyway?" he asked no one but himself before he realized what he had to do, "Better call Shego to help me with the internet…" he stopped and shook his head, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea," he smiled when he finally thought of a solution. He then pressed a red button under his table and 5 minutes later, a henchman came inside

"You called boss?" the henchman asked

Drakken smiled, he was sitting at the chair behind his work table, a computer monitor in front of him, "Yes, what is your name?" he asked

"Larry sir!" The henchman replied

"Good, Barry do you know how to surf the internet?"

The henchman called Larry almost scratched his head after hearing what his employer called him but still replied, "Yes sir."

Drakken nodded his head, "Very good, now Gary tell me, do you know a dating site…"

Larry sighed in defeat, "Yes…"

"That is free?" Drakken added

The Henchman scowled though it wasn't obvious since his face was covered by a red mask, "Yes Dr. Drakken."

"Good, then come here and help me!" he commanded and Larry eagerly approached the blue skinned man and helped pick up dating sites.

KSKSKS

(Early Morning the next day, Stoppable abode.)

"_Jeez Ron, it's too early! You're not supposed to be up at 5 a.m. on a Sunday man!"_ Wade said in his deeper voice. The computer genius had a growth spurt upon entering his 11th year and his talents progressed to greater length.

"I need your help man!" Ron said it was apparent that the blonde young man didn't get much sleep after their latest mission involving Drakken and Shego.

Wade scowled, _"Don't tell me you got over excited again and pre-e…"_

"WADE! Your only 11 you're not supposed to know that! And no, that's not what I'm asking your help for!" he said before Wade's comment return to him, "The hell, how did you know about my accident?!"

Wade just grinned.

"MAN! You bugged my room!!!"

Wade shook his head no, _"You should learn how to turn off your webcam Ron."_

That made Ron's face turn from dark red to no color at all, "Oh my…"

Wade laughed, _"Don't worry Ron, I erased everything so your secret is safe with me, and no worries, I checked YouTube, veoh, multiply, and the rest and no video of you and Zita making out nor was there proof of your accident!"_

Ron sighed in relief, "So can we change topic now Wade please?"

"_As you wish," _silence, _"So why do you contact me?"_

"I need help with Kim."

The Afro-American boy's brows rose up, _"And what about Kim?"_

The blonde shook his head, "Have you seen the footage of the last mission we had?"

"_With Shego and Drakken? Yes."_

"Didn't you see Kim's sudden change in behavior?"

A loud clicking was heard as Wade started typing away on his computer, _"Let me go over the footage once again, hold on a second Ron."_ He said and he went back to Ron after about 3 minutes of watching the video, _"okay, I agree Ron, Kim was different and it seemed like…"_

"It seemed like she was being taken over by Shego's spirit!" Ron said and then slumped his shoulders dejectedly

"_Yeah something like that…"_

"But that's not what it is," Ron said looking at Wade, "I've seen and encountered KP's 'kimminess' first hand Wade, and I think it is taking over, and we don't want that to happen!"

Silence

"Wade?"

"_Okay, we don't want Kim's internal Kim to go take over, so how are we supposed to do that and why do you think this is happening?"_

"You're the genius! That's why I called you for help!" Ron said while flailing his hands to the air

There was another long silence between the two young men which was broken by Wade, _"Okay, I think I got an idea why this is happening."_

"Enlighten me please?"

The genius looked perplexed at Ron, _"Ah, okay…Look since graduating from high school, have you saw Kim dated? Or just relax?"_ Ron thought this over and he shook his head no, _"Good, that's what I observed too, meaning after graduation, all she did was study and work for GJ,"_

"That was Kim's fault! GJ offered her to get her degree with them, but no…The Great Kim Possible wants a degree in Biology in a well known university and still work with GJ in stopping crimes. No one told her to do all of that and forget about her body's need!" Ron said irritated

"_Okay I got your point Ron; mine was just an intelligent guess,"_

"I think that's what it is. Kim needs to get laid." Ron said interrupting Wade

"_You think so?"_

Ron scowl, "Yeah, hey when was the last time Kim gotten laid huh?"

"_No idea?" Wade said innocently but Ron was not convinced_

"Okay, it was on the night of graduation, at the school locker with Bonnie Rockwaller…"

"_TMI!!!"_

Ron looked at his friend in bewilderment, "You're sounding like Monique Wade and you're creeping me out!"

"_Okay! I got an idea!" Wade said and typed on his computer, "I know a lesbian dating site; we could actually register Kim there and try to get Kim a date…"_

Ron smiled, "…And get laid! That will absolutely bring Kim out and inner Kim in!"

"_Riiiight…"_

"Do that Wade while I go to sleep!" he said and before the Afro-American genius could reply, he heard Ron's loud snoring.

"_I don't see how Zita could sleep with him when he's making such a noise!"_ Wade mumbled before turning off his part of the communication.

KSKSKS

(Same day but three hours earlier, Dr. Drakken's lair.)

"Boss can we do this later it's already 2…" Larry said yawning, he had been surfing the net for the last 6 hours

"Tell Jerry, do you still want to be in my payroll?" Dr. Drakken said menacingly

The henchman was called more than a dozen names but none of it was his, he shook his head in defeat, "I do sir…"

"Then we are not going to stop until we see a perfect dating site for…" He stopped ranting when he saw the site that popped out from the screen after Larry accidentally clicked on an icon, "Perfect!"

Larry scowled and this time he shook his head no, "No boss, that's a lesbian dating site…"

Drakken slapped his table hard that caused Larry to fidget. There was silence before the genius made a whining sound, "Awww…that hurts!" Drakken cried out, tears coming from his eyes. The henchman almost face faulted on the table if he wasn't scared of losing his only job.

"Dr. Drakken, I don't think Miss Shego will appreciate dating women…"

"Just register her in there and announced that she is in need of a date!" Drakken

"But Miss Shego will kill us if we use her name in the site…"

Silence

"Oh yeah…" Drakken frown in thought, "Then just put an ad there: Voluptuous, rich and funny woman needed to get laid immediately. Successful conquest shall be rewarded!"

Larry typed everything after registering a fake name but then looked at Drakken, "You really are going to pay?"

Drakken smiled, "Well…no but if it will loosen up Shego so that she won't have to be angry all the time then just write it!" he smiled evilly, "Besides we're evil! We don't have to pay! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Brilliant plan!!!"

Larry just shrugged his shoulder, typed what was asked of him and click the save button.

-End chapter 1-

Next: So what's up between Shego and Kim? Did they really lose it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chances Are**

Chapter 2

Kim Possible room, Possible home, Middleton

The red headed heroine stood from her bed where she was previously lying. She checked the clock and it read 4 P.M., she smiled and proceeded to her computer table, sat on a chair in front of her computer, opened the CPU and Monitor then logged on the internet. She click on the messenger icon on the left side of the desktop and signed in her username.

Her smile widened when she saw the other user inside the chat room she entered.

RedAK: Well, well, well…good afternoon to you!

Kim waited for the other chatter's response but a minute has passed and the chatter remained silent.

RedAK: Whoa! Silent treatment much? Did I go overboard this time? 

LadyKryptonite: No, I just don't know what to say. 

RedAK: :P…then just say you lose and that you'll do better next time.

There was no activity in the chat room for about 30 seconds

LadyKryptonite: I can't believe you have it in you pumpkin, you really went all out yesterday. 

RedAK: I told you so!

LadyKryptonite: Aha!

RedAK: I did get you riled up didn't I?

LadyKryptonite: I say, villain world will have more success if you're playing on our side pumpkin! I thought I'm going to lose it when you start calling me…

RedAK: Shegee?

LadyKryptonite:  I just brought a new computer since I burned it after getting all fired up with Dr. D, so please cupcake spare me and stop calling me that, I don't want to lose it again and burn my newly assembled computer.

RedAK: Okay, okay! I won't call you Shegee again…

LadyKryptonite: Pumpkin!

RedAK: Okay! Sorry…

Another silent moment in the chat room

RedAK: I think we freaked out Ron and Dr. D.

LadyKryptonite: Lol, their expression was priceless, especially when buffoon tackled you to the ground! Rofl

RedAK: Yeah, I wonder what Ron was thinking when he did that.

LadyKryptonite: What did he tell you?

RedAK: That Dr. Drakken's escaping with the merchandise and thought of asking my help?

LadyKryptonite: And you believe him?

RedAK: As if!  I leave the debriefing with Dr. Director to him, it was his fault you and Dr. D got away with the merchandise anyway.

LadyKryptonite: Pissed you off huh?

RedAK: Yeah!

LadyKryptonite: Look pumpkin if it will help you get rid of your mood, I could buy you your favorite ice cream.

RedAK: :o, you'll do that for me?

LadyKryptonite: Why not? Let's think of this as a bet and you just won your ice cream for pissing me off during our battle, what do you say?

RedAK: I like that, so your treat, no trick?

LadyKryptonite: You hurt me pumpkin, I offered nicely why would I trick you?

RedAK: E-V-I-L? Does that sound familiar to you?

LadyKryptonite: Oh yeah! Lol, let's make a truce, tonight at around 10, meet me at the vacant lot behind SmartyMart.

RedAK: Ew! Cheap much?

LadyKryptonite: Hey! I just know how to budget my money Possible. If I could get the same brand for a cheaper price, why pay for more right?

RedAK: Well…I didn't know you're an economist or something…

LadyKryptonite: Grew up in a middleclass family pumpkin, I don't have a brain surgeon for a mother and rocket scientist for a father, money were tight where I grow up, got to learn to handle them.

RedAK: Okay, okay, I surrender, vacant parking lot behind SmartyMart, tonight at 10 pm, this should be worth my time Sheg…

LadyKryptonite: Kimmie…

RedAK: I was supposed to type Shego! You're interrupting me!

LadyKryptonite: Yeah you are,  So see you later pumpkin? Don't forget to bring a jacket or anything to stave off the cold air later.

RedAK: Hey, where are you going to take me? You're not gonna kidnap me are you? :p

LadyKryptonite: Truce remember? Plus I got tonight and tomorrow as vacation, Dr. D said I have a mission for him the day after tomorrow so I could have tonight and tomorrow as day off. So I'm off the clock, hence, no kidnapping princess.

RedAK: It's not something I should be alarmed with is it?

LadyKryptonite: Got no idea princess, you know Dr. D never divulged much until I'm already in a compromising position…

RedAK: And what position is that if I may ask?

LadyKryptonite: Since I'm the one with the green skin, I thought I'm the green minded one, didn't know that you are such a pervert cupcake…are you sure you're playing on the right side of the fence?

RedAK: You mean if I'm gay or not gay?

LadyKryptonite: Har-har-har! Good-bad thing princess, but since you mentioned that, so what side of that fence are you?

RedAK: hmmm…curious much?

LadyKryptonite: You started it!

RedAK: Okay, tell me where you play first then I'll tell you where I play!

LadyKryptonite:  That's unfair! I asked first and for your information princess, I can only tell you what team I play after buying me a dinner so since I'm buying, I can't tell you.

RedAK: ;) so you're buying dinner now not ice cream huh?

LadyKryptonite: AHHHHHH! You're doing it again!

RedAK: Okay, I'll be good. So later then, 10 P.M., it's a date?

LadyKryptonite: Now if I say yes I'm sure you'll be saying I'm playing on that side of the fence!

RedAK: Would I do that? 

LadyKryptonite: Who knows with you lately princess, anyway I should leave now and see if there's anything left of Dr. D's coco moo.

RedAK: Okay, I should perhaps start my research already; school is getting busier each day!

LadyKryptonite: Good Luck then princess, bye.

RedAK: Bye Shego.

Kim's face was bright and she was smiling from ear to ear as she turns off her computer, _who would have thought that I'll get along with Shego when we're not fighting?_ She smile one last time before she took out her research paper and start doing them, setting her alarm at 9:30 for her late night meeting with her arch nemesis…Shego

KSKSKS

"So this woman you're saying, Electa you say is good?" Ron asked Wade who was busy surfing the net using his tinkered laptop. Wade and Ron were inside Bueno Nacho eating grande sized Nacos.

"Well there wasn't any picture, but the promotion was good. Voluptuous, rich and funny woman who is in need of getting laid, there's even a reward for a successful conquest!" Wade said without shifting his gaze from his computer

"Reward?" Ron said smiling

The Afro-American boy nodded, "Look, we're just looking for a woman who could play with Kim right? We're not looking for a permanent relation, I don't think Kim will like it if we interfere with her love life, we just want her to unwind!"

The blonde side kick nodded his head, "This should work…" he looked contemplative, "You think this woman is just in for the sex too right?" Wade nodded his head in agreement, "Okay then it's good."

"The woman Electa, she gave me a schedule to when she should meet Kim, and she even gave a place to meet." Wade said

"Good, when is that?" Ron asked

"Day after tomorrow Paris, France,"

"Wow…romantic!"

"Well the woman has money, what do you expect?" Wade looked at Ron, "I had a talk with Captain Benet, and he agreed to take Kim there day after tomorrow, told him Kim is in for an important mission, she needs to save the Eiffel tower from destruction."

Ron laughed out loud followed by Rufus, "I like that!"

Silence

"So who's going to tell Kim?" Wade asked suddenly breaking the silence

"Oh-oh…" Rufus chirped then he ducked into the Nacos

KSKSKS

Vacant lot Behind SmartyMart

Kim Possible has the hood of her jacket on her head as she walked to a lighted area at the said meeting place. She looked at her watch and saw that she was 10 minutes early from their meeting time so she decided to wait in a secluded place, _can't let anyone see me loitering this part of Middleton, what would my friend say?_ Kim frowned then shook her head,_ so okay, Ron would probably be ecstatic…speaking of Ron…_ her musing was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a shadow near her. The silhouette was that of a voluptuous woman and from the way the shadow walks, Kim knew that it was who she was waiting for.

"Did I make you wait long?" Shego said as soon as she went out of her shadow

Kim shook her head, "I can't fathom how you could make yourself disappear wearing a black and green suit. I still have to use the invisibility power of my suit to do that."

Shego smiled, "That's what we call talent Princess," she said before raising a grocery bag with something inside that was obviously two pint sized ice cream, "I'm not sure if you're a big eater so I just bought a pint of Ben and Jerry's, I got you a Gingersnap."

Kim smiled and tried to peek inside the plastic bag but Shego pulled away from her, "What's yours?"

Shego grinned, "Pumpkin Cheesecake!"

Kim's brow rose but she decided not to comment, "So where to now?"

Shego looked around, "That all you're wearing? You should have worn heavier clothing, I was planning to have our little snack on that area!" she said pointing on a high place that overlooks the whole Middleton.

Kim frowned, "You should have told me we're going there,"

"I told you to wear something to stave off the cold night remember?"

The red head sighed, "I didn't think that we'll be eating this from there." The red head looked back, "Look, I walked from home, and it will take me 15 minutes if I run back to get something warmer so if you could wait…"

Shego shook her head, "Nah!" she said then handed Kim the plastic and hurriedly removed her jacket and handed it to Kim before taking the plastic, "here use this."

"But…"

"Internal heat generator remember?"

Kim smiled, "Yeah…"

"Come on!" Shego said and led Kim to their destination.

KSKSKS

"He's sending her to Paris sir."

-_What? And what is she going to do there?-_

"The reason for her going there was not divulged sir, I'm sorry."

Silence on the other end of the communication

_-He must have learned of my invention and is thinking of stealing it!- _ the man on the other end shouted in her distinct accent

"What do you want me to do sir?"

_-Sabotage it! Do whatever you need to do to stop her from coming here!-_

"Yes sir!"

_-Okay, over and out!-_

The communication ended and the man smirked as he looked at the single jet in his line of sight. He knows how to sabotage him; he will be commended for a job well done.

KSKSKS

"So is this one of your favorite place to hang out?" Kim asked the silent thief

Shego smiled and looked at Kim, "Not really, but I know one cheerleader who like looking at Middleton from here."

Kim snickered then put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth, "So you did research on me?"

The green skinned woman shook her head no, "Do I need to do a research? We've been fighting each other for more than 6 years now pumpkin, I think we're more than acquaintance…" she looked at Kim who was hunched, wearing her jacket, "You're even wearing my jacket. If we're not fighting, I think we could regard ourselves as best friends."

Kim smiled and nodded her agreement, "Yeah, didn't thought we'll hit it off in the internet." She looked at Shego who was busy scraping off her ice cream top, she had a tongue coming out from the side of her mouth, "Tell me, you weren't stalking me weren't you? Cause believe me, it was too much of a coincidence for us to find each other in a single room in the same site."

Shego stopped what she was doing, looked at Kim and smirked, "You think I'm stalking you? I'm a regular of that site you know," she smiled mischievously, "Plus from the way you were acting these past few days, I could say that you're actually the one stalking me pumpkin."

The red head snorted, "As if! There's lots of things I should busy myself with than stalking you!"

Silence

"So pumpkin, before I got to you, I could see that you were in a deep, very deep thinking mode…so were you thinking that you made a wrong decision accepting my offer?" Shego asked looking at Kim's forest green eyes.

Kim smiled, "You mean if I regret coming here?"

"Sort of…"

"No, it's not what's keeping me occupied earlier." Kim sighed and smiled when she saw the older woman nod her head, "Wold you believe that Ron has been avoiding me the whole day today?"

Shego scowl, "He is? Well I don't know if buffoon…"

"Shego, can you please call him Ron in front of me?"

The green skinned woman smiled, "Touché!" she shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted…" she looked at Kim who frowned at her, "I was thinking if 'Ron' and Dr. D shares the same mind you know,"

"Why is that?" Kim said now looking at Shego's still half eaten ice cream, "Is that good Shego?" Kim asked and the older woman chuckle at the look of desire in the younger woman's eyes

"You should watch out for your sugar intake especially at night pumpkin," Shego said but she handed her still half full ice cream to the red head, "Anyway, to answer your question, Dr. D wasn't talking to me either, aside from telling me about having tonight and tomorrow's off and my future mission which is in two days, he left me alone. It was as if he was planning something devious and he doesn't want me to know about it." Shego explained

"Well…" Kim said with her mouth half full, "This is good…" she smiled as she put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth, "But isn't Dr. Drakken always planning devious acts?"

Shego scowled, "Yeah, but he looks nervous. He doesn't do that nervous look when he's planning something that doesn't concern me."

"Explain to me that?"

"Well the last time he was that nervous was when he cloned me without my knowledge."

Silence

"You think he's making a clone of you?"

Pair of raven brows rose up, "If he knew what he'll get by doing that, then he will not do it again. I think I clearly demonstrated to him what I'll do if he played God again using my DNA."

Kim laughed softly, "Good thing you hate cloning. It's already hard to fight one of you, making copies would be a lot harder."

Shego laughed as well, "Maybe I should reconsider that option pumpkin? What do you think?"

Kim waved her hand at Shego's face, "Oh no, it's unethical to do cloning plus you'll have no originality and they'll be just a problem in the future!"

The older woman laughed again, "Don't worry pumpkin, I won't allow that to happen." She smiled and looked up at the sky, "I think we better head home, you might be grounded for staying out past your curfew…"

"Hey! I don't have curfew anymore, I'm 20 and I'm an adult!"

Shego looked at Kim from head to toe, "Yeah…but to me, you're still the same Kim Possible I met 6 years ago…but better."

That earned Shego a smile, "Thanks."

"You're still grounded if your parents found you out with me though, under the moonlight having ice cream…"

"AHHHH!" Kim shouted before standing up, "You always have the last laugh!"

"Hey you had yours yesterday!"

"Oh yeah?"

Silence

"So I'll bet you can't rile me up next time we meet pumpkin."

Kim smiled, "Wanna bet?"

"Sure, ice cream…the one who got riled up easily buys ice cream!" Shego said

"You're on!"

-End Chapter 2-

Next: Kim's going to date and so is Shego but Kim was stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Chances Are**

Chapter 3

"DR. DRAKKKKEEEENNNNNN!" Shego bellowed after reading the envelope handed to her by one of the henchmen she recalled being Larry. The green skinned woman who was wearing her customary cat suit walked passed a relieved henchman and headed directly to the place where she knew the blue doctor is currently working…if not hiding. "DR. D!!!" she screamed once again after forcefully opening the locked laboratory door.

"YES SHEGO!" Shego heard her employer's voice and squinted her eyes when she did not see him anywhere.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!" she shouted once again and her shout was followed by a loud blast that comes from a console in front of her. The blast was due to her plasma ball hitting the said machine.

"STOP DESTROYING MY LAB SHEGO!" Dr. Drakken yelled but it was apparent that he was already in panic, "I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU RELAX!!!"

"RELAX?! YOU SET ME UP!!!" the thief screamed,

"Bu…but…" The blue skinned genius was not able to help himself and he moved out from where he was hiding, and now completely visible to the angry Shego, "Tha…that's why I have to set you up! See?"

The frown in the raven haired woman deepen, "See what?"

"Look at you! You have been overtaken by anger lately and you're not doing your thing very well anymore!" Drakken said bravely yet deep inside he was praying that Shego would see reason and not cause him bodily harm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked and it was apparent that the green skinned woman was pissed off big time, "And what the fuck do you mean by me not doing my 'thing' very well?" she said making a quote gesture in the air once she said the word _thing._

Silence except for the sound of chattering teeth coming from the now shaking Dr. Drakken, "She…"

The villainess moved forward menacingly sending 'danger' alert in the blue man's nerves, ".?"

"Well…"

"DR. DDDD!"

"You weren't able to face up with Kim Possible last time! The buffoon…"

"Ron!"

"Ro…wha..?"

"The buffoon, his name is Ron!" she said glaring at the blue skinned doctor

"Ah yes…" He started occupying himself by playing with his two forefingers moving it as if it were wrestling each other, "We, I mean Ron and I watched you two fight the last time and you looked like you were giving your all and yet you have not landed one single punch on Kim Possible." He said nervously

Silence

"It wasn't like that Dr. D." Shego said her anger extinguished.

The sudden lowering of Shego's tone put a lot of confidence in the now grinning megalomaniac, "Then what is it if it's not what I'm thinking?"

Shego looked at her employer debating internally if she should tell him or not, _should I tell him that what happened last time between me and princess were consensual? Nah, I don't think Dr. D could understand. _She grinned evilly at her confident looking employer;_ you actually think you have cornered me Dr. D don't you?_ She thought, "So what were you thinking then?"

The blue skinned doctor grinned in triumph, "Well, you have been always this angry and that the anger has gone way over your head and that it is the reason why you're distracted and couldn't land a hit on my arch nemesis!" he said in one breath.

_Whoa! Dr. D got to speak slowly…he was too happy thinking he's won over!_ Shego thought and then the weight of what her employer said hit her; _oh I think the blue dolt has a point, my emotions then was like a raging inferno and I wasn't thinking all I wanted to do then was erase the grin from princess' face…_

Shego's silence bode well for Dr. D, thinking that he was right all along, "So?"

_But then…why did pumpkin got to me like that? Okay, so I'll probably get madder than usual if someone calls me Shegee, but I won't be that angry to not be able to control my actions. _ Shego shook her head without her realizing; that made a pair of onyx eyes widened in wonder, _the hell, only pumpkin could actually make me go overboard! What the hell is happening to me?_

"Shego?" Dr. Drakken was now waving a small hand in front of the woman's face. His action was halted by a green glove covered hand that was emitting low fire,

"The next time you do that in front of my face Dr. D, I'll make sure the only way for you to extract your hand from your own gloves is to cut it!" she said as she throw Dr. D's hand aside forcefully

"AW!" Dr. D whined, "I was just pulling you from wherever…"

The green skinned woman glared at her employer, "So okay, I lost it with pumpkin last time, but you setting me up for a date is…"

"But you'll get laid! That way you'll relax Shego! Plus I saw all this women and they are all beautiful…Ack!"

Shego's one hand was clasped on the doctor's clothes and she was lifting the doctor off the ground, his back on the wall, "How the hell do you come up with setting me up with a woman?! You don't even know that I _like_ women _that way!_" Shego shouted in anger

"But…but…you and Kim Possible…"

Shego scowled, "What about me and Kim Possible?" she asked,

"Well…"

"Hm?"

"I…I just thought you might like women because of how you act when Kim Possible is here! You even call her different names only lovers…ACK!" Shego's hold tightened, "She…she…shegoooo…"

"You think too much Dr. D!" she said before releasing the poor doctor that made him land on the floor on his butt. She turned around and looked at the paper that she left on the doctor's table, "So you actually paid for this venue in Paris?" She didn't looked back but knew that her employer was nodding her head yes, "Okay, I'll do it."

Drakken's face brightened, "YESSS!!!"

"Then I'll have a week worth of vacation after this…"

"BUT SHEGO…"

The green skinned thief turned around and looked at Dr. Drakken evilly, "Do I hear a complain Dr. D?"

The doctor whimpered and mumbled, "No, no complain Shego,"

Shego smiled and turned around. She left the room but not after saying, "This better be good Dr. D, if the woman you contracted is not even half of what I'm expecting right now, you'll wish you have kept this idea of yours on your own."

The blue doctor gulped audibly and pushed his communication button, "Gary!" he called to the henchman who helped him.

Static

"_This is Larry Doctor, may I help you?"_

"Tell me that all women in that site are desirable in person!"

"_Ahhh the truth sir?"_

"YES!"

"_Well…I have no idea sir, but my sister went on a date once using this site and she was shown a picture of the woman she was to date and she was pretty."_

"Good…"

"_But she was horrible in person, it turns out the picture was a fake."_

Dr. Drakken's eyes widened, "Help me pack my things, we're moving to Iceland Larry!!!" he shouted and the henchman heard banging sound over the radio.

"Did he just call me by my name this time?"

KSKSKS

"Miss Possible I hope you won't mind me interrupting, but I would just like to ask something…" The pilot of the jet said nervously

Kim Possible who was currently sitting beside the said pilot took her eyes from the scenery outside of the jet and turned it to the man beside her, "I don't mind Captain Benet, go on ask away." She said with a smile.

"hmmm…" he took a deep breath and could feel forest green eyes looking at him, without returning the look he said, "I know this sounds silly, but I was wondering why you're on a mission alone, I mean…" he blow a breath he was keeping, "…I mean, you always go to mission with that blonde side kick of yours…"

"Ron, that blonde side kick has a name and his name is Ron." Kim said, smile not leaving her face.

"Sorry, I can't seem to remember his name…"

"No problem captain, it seemed you're not the only one." Kim mumbled which earned her a bewildered look from the captain, "Forget I said anything captain, so the point is?"

"I just thought it is quite unnatural for you to go on a mission alone…" he reddened when he realized what his inquisition might have mean, "Uh…not that I'm thinking that you're incapable of doing a mission alone it's just…"

"Don't sweat it captain, I get what you mean." Kim sighed and look out again, "Well it's not as if I'm really in a dangerous mission and…"

The captain scowled, "Not a dangerous mission? You are going to prevent the Eiffel tower from being destroyed! That looks dangerous to me!" he said, a hint of fanaticism in his voice.

The red head swung her head towards the excited looking pilot, _so they told you that huh…_

(Flash Back)

_Beep-beep-be-be-beep_

_Kim was currently sitting at her parent's couch relaxing. She just finished compiling some new research journals she got from Science Direct (1), and was excited to start her paper's body but was taking time to relax her mind. She looked at the blue device that was lain on top of the center table and scowled, 'can't I have a time of peace alone!' she thought as she reached out and took her 'kimmunicator' an turned it on. Wade's nervous face then appeared,_

"_Hi Kim." The Afro-American boy said after swallowing some pooled saliva in his mouth_

"_Waadddeee…you kind'a look, I don't know…" Kim shrugged her shoulders "…nervous?"_

"_Ahhh…" Kim frowned when she heard a familiar voice behind the young genius._

"_Was that Ron?"_

_At Wade's nod, the red head grinned and silently asked the genius what's the sitch, "Ah, Kim it's like this…"_

"_This isn't about a mission Wade am I right?" Wade nodded and Kim smiled wider, "So what is this about?"_

_-Come on Wade tell her! I'm gonna piss myself over here!- The heroine heard Ron shout_

"_It's not easy Ron!" Wade shouted back. The internal conversation between the two caused Kim to look at Wade curiously._

_-you lost the game! You tell!!!- Kim heard Ron shout again_

"_OKAY! WHAT IS IT?!" Kim shouted when no forthcoming explanation was heading her way_

"_Ah…"_

"_You're wasting my precious relaxation time Wade, if you won't spill it I'm gonna come wherever you are and…"_

_-her kimminess is acting up again!!!- Ron shouted_

'_My kimminess? What the heck is Ron talking about?' Kim thought_

"_Ah…Ron and I set you up for a date in Paris!" Wade blurted out_

"_Wha…" The red head had a shocked look in her face_

"_Captain Benet will be arriving at the airport in 15 minutes and your car will be coming in 5 to take you there! Look for Electa!" Wade instructed before disconnecting his side of communication without waiting for Kim's response._

_Kim's jaw was slacked and she was in a shock like state when her mother came in the living room. "Kimmie, did I just heard Wade…"_

_The younger red head was pulled from her daze and looked at her mom, "They just set me up on a date!" she shouted_

_Anne Possible smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Isn't that nice of them?" she said with a tease_

"_MOM!"_

"_Well, what time will you're ride come?"_

_Kim frowned, "In 5 minutes…"_

"_Oh my you better get dress honey, you don't want to be late on your date right? And where is this going to be?"_

_Kim still looked dazed, "Paris…"_

"_Sweet! How I wished your dad could take me there now for a romantic date too…"_

_No answer_

"_Sweetie! Get dress!" Anne implored causing Kim to move along._

(End Flash Back)

Kim's recollection was interrupted when she felt the man beside him gave her body a reprising look, "Well…you sure are not suited for the mission though Miss Possible, maybe it wasn't as dangerous as I thought it would be then." He said smiling

Forest green eyes looked at herself. Kim was wearing a red tight blouse with its sleeves folded up to her elbow; it was paired with a tight black, leather jeans and black, flat ankle high boots. Her ensemble was completed by a simple silver necklace with a ruby pendant.

"If you ask me, I would think that you actually have a date in Paris than a mission." He then shrugged his shoulder, "But what do I know, it's not as if I know how Team Possible operates."

_If you only knew…_ "Yeah well…"

"Oh…" he interrupted again, "We're landing in 5 Miss Possible, Mr. Load gave me an instruction to land, though I would have given anything to see you sky dive in that clothes." His face turned red

_Well-well-well, is the shy Captain Benet actually flirting with me?_ Kim smiled, "He did give you that instruction huh?"

"Yes," he answered shyly, "'said 'twas for an undercover mission."

Kim grinned, "Really now?" The captain nodded.

"Please fasten your seatbelt now Miss Possible, we're landing this baby." He said, smiled and redirected her focus on the clearing.

KSKSKS

Dark brown eyes tracked the movement of Shego. The green skinned woman had a mixed emotion etched on her face. One emotion was of excitement and one was anger. Anger and excitement doesn't bode well for his 'real' master, _perhaps it was the best idea Dr. Dementor asked me to do undercover work here…once this is through, and he dominated the world and eliminate his rival, I would come back to him and he will commend me and perhaps reward my actions! _He thought then grinned when the green skinned woman proceeded to board her own jet.

KSKSKS

Shego looked around as soon as she stepped foot inside her 'priced' jet. The jet was actually one of the things Dr. Drakken acquired that wasn't foolish in Shego's thinking. Once inside her cockpit, the green skinned woman suddenly felt that there is something wrong, the problem is she just can't get what it was that stirred such a feeling deep inside.

Shego had been in the thieving business for a long time and because of that, she always trust her instinct, especially on occasion such as this. So without prelude, she started looking around for whatever it is that's inside her jet that is out of ordinary.

KSKSKS

His grin widened at the thought of his plan taking effect. _Once the door to the cockpit opens, the timer will start and she'll never expect what will hit her._ He thought then he stood frozen, _shit…all Dr. Dementor say was to sabotage…what if Shego can't make it out in time…Oh shit! I can't let that happen, what the fuck did I do!_ In his haste to stop the green skinned woman, he pressed the button that linked every henchman to Dr. Drakken and screamed, "There's a bomb in the jet!"

KSKSKS

Dr. Drakken was in heaven, this was the first time that he won an argument over Shego. _Okay, so I'm fried if she doesn't find the other woman appealing, but then again, what if she's actually attractive…_ Drakken grinned _wait…what if she's actually going to date Kim Possible?_ He chuckled internally, _yeah, as if that's going to happen…perhaps someone like Kim Possible will actually get me off the hook!_ His grin was getting wider when the speaker suddenly turned on and he heard

**There's a bomb in the jet!**

Drakken stood frozen, "Oh no…Shego…"

KSKSKS

Kim arrived at the destination Wade told the driver of the limousine.

"Thank you very much Monsieur Reton," Kim said before reaching for the hand of the said man who gallantly opened her door for her.

"No worry Miss Possible, it is only right I do this, as I see you are here to save our dear Eiffel tower from destruction!"

Kim rolled her eyes in her mind, but externally she was smiling at the grey haired chauffeur, "No Big Monsieur Reton, I don't think it will be that chaotic. I hope to find the perpetrator before any explosion happen." She said ad then bowed her head.

"Very Well Miss Possible, as you always say, _it is so not the drama."_ He said before bowing towards Kim and then returning inside and drove away.

As soon as the limousine drove off, Kim was surprised to see Ron in front of her wearing his mission clothes, "Ron?"

The blonde side kick was breathing heavily, "Hi KP! I…I…"

"Breathe Ron…breathe!"

"Okay!" Ron said after taking in enough oxygen for his lung to dilate. "Wade traced some abnormal activity at the top of the Eiffel tower."

Kim frowned, "You got to be kidding me!"

The blonde haired man shook his head no, "Why do you think Wade send me here? To spy on your date?"

Kim smiled, "Well…would you?"

Ron's jaw slacked, "Okay we would but we wouldn't!" Kim's brow furrowed, "Okay, I don't make sense…can we just go and stop Dementor before he ruin your date?"

The heroine smiled, "Sure…" she then looked at herself, "I'm not wearing the right clothes…"

Ron smiled, "Well that will surprised Dementor…you know we always should bring some element of surprises once in a while, noh?"

The red head snicker, "Come on Ron, we have a mission to complete…"

"Date!" Rufus chirped inside Ron's pant pocket

"Yeah and a date to go to." Kim finished and her mission face over took.

KSKSKS

The feeling of dread intensified and this made Shego crazier, she haven't seen everything yet and if she found whatever it is, she's going to make sure whoever put that something in her jet will know her plasma personally. She was crouching under the main jet console when she spotted a blinking red light… "Fuck is this…"

**There's a bomb in the jet!**

"Fuck!" She shouted when she saw that the blinking red light was actually the bomb's timer… Shego hurriedly stood up and was ready to blast the wind shield when she felt the clicking sound, "FUCKFUCKFUCK!" The blast from the bomb coincided with her plasma.

The hangar shook from the explosion.

Drakken who just arrived at the hangar's view room have to duck when the explosion caused the entire glass window to break, and he could be heard screaming, "SHEEEGGGOOOO!"

KSKSKS

Kim Possible was grinning, she finally caught Dementor…red handed, "BOOM!" she said causing the midget doctor to jerk and looked at Kim's forest green eyes, "Time's up Dementor, you're plan doesn't work."

"Kim Possible!"

Kim sighed and waved a hand in the air, "Is there anyone else you're expecting to come?"

The German doctor nodded his head

"Hm?"

"Shego! My undercover agent told me about my rival sending Shego to steal my invention!"

"Really…so you weren't expecting me?"

Dementor shook his head no, "I would have prepared if I knew Kim Possible!" he said angrily, "That stupid man, he said he'd taken care of Shego!"

Kim frowned, a sudden tightness in her chest appeared, "What do you mean?" she asked menacingly

The midget shook his head no, "How would I know! He didn't say!"

The red headed heroine cuffed the small man, and was about to bring him to the waiting GJ copter now situated on the ground when her 'kimmunicator' chimed, "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked smiling

Her smile dropped when she saw Wade's frantic facial expression, _"You wouldn't believe it…"_

At that moment, Ron entered the scene and situated himself behind Kim. He too was listening to Wade, "So what's unbelievable? That we actually stopped a crime during Kim's date?" he asked smiling

"RON!" Kim elbowed her best friend before returning her gaze to Wade, "Please continue Wade, and thank you."

The Afro-American boy gulped loudly, _"There was an explosion in Dr. Drakken's lair."_ The news sent shiver down Kim's spine.

"That's old news Wade." Ron interrupted

The boy took a deep breath, _"Shego's jet exploded, it seemed it was an inside job."_

Kim stood frozen

"_Kim?"_

"And Shego?" The melancholic expression that overtook Wade's face was enough for Kim to know, but she wanted to be sure, "Is she…is she…dead?"

The tone of voice Kim used didn't go unnoticed by her friends, but the two didn't make a comment, this was not the time. _"Dr. Drakken along with 5 other henchmen brought a battered and almost lifeless body at Middleton Hospital."_ Wade typed on his computer, _"I got a message from your mother saying she'll be handling the case."_

That was all Kim needed to hear, "We need a ride out of here…"

"_Captain Benet is willing to take you back to Middleton."_

"Thank you Wade." She said and disconnect

Silence as the two friends made their way to Captain Benet's jet

"Hey, this is Shego we are talking about; she's tougher than anyone I know. She'll get through it KP, don't wear that long face as if you kicked her to an electrical tower or something!" he said trying to lighten the mood _the heck it's as if Kim was losing me!_ He shook his head when Kim didn't answer instead ran towards the nearing jet. _ Okay…that was not normal! What's happening here?_

-End Chapter 3-

(1) Science Direct is a site for science base journals.

Next: Kim has a surprise visitor.

A/N: No beta, no proof read, and I didn't re-read the whole thing. Just noticed that I did not put the reason why I put (1) in the text! hehehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm very sorry for taking me so long to update. I had a very serious writer's block attack, but now I'm trying to fight it off…oh and I'm fighting laziness too!

I do not own Kim Possible, the title wasn't even original but I do own the plot.

**Chances Are**

Chapter 4

Unlike the usual when something 'major' happens, the emergency room of Middleton hospital wasn't buzzing with activity. Knowing that something 'big' like an explosion in a lair nearby, owned by one megalomaniac who wanted to take over the world happened, the near tranquility of the place tells Kim Possible that something's wrong.

"Are you sure that Shego was brought here and that my mom is taking care of her?" Kim asked as soon as Wade's face appeared on her communicator's screen. She was being followed by Ron Stoppable and Rufus who was perched on the blond man's shoulder.

"_The report that I got said that a body was brought there by Dr. Drakken and some of his henchmen. No report on whether the body was Shego or not."_ The boy-genius said before slurping on his soda.

"I thought it was Shego?" Kim cleared.

"_You thought, but that was not what I said."_ Wade took a deep breath,

"Hey that's what I thought too. I even told KP that Shego got that fast healing ability so she'll be fine. Are you saying that both of us were wrong in assuming that the battered and almost lifeless body was Shego's?" Ron said after over hearing the conversation between his two friends.

"_I didn't say that!"_ Wade said defensively. _"Okay if it will make you two better, I'll go dig up more information. But since you two are there at the hospital already, why don't you look into it and see if it was Shego or not."_

"And if it's not?"

"_I'll see what I can do." _Wade

"You will find out if Shego is alright Wade. You can't see, you have to." The red head said with conviction.

Wade nodded in agreement, _"Got to go now Kim, beep me when you find something there…or if you don't find anything."_ Wade said then smiled before turning his side of the communication off.

Kim turned off hers. She looked at Ron and nodded for him to follow. The two hurriedly walked towards the trauma department of the emergency room to find no one there but a resident surgeon. She immediately recognized the resident as her mother's so she went to him. "Hi Rodney," Kim greeted politely.

"Oh hi Kim, you're mom just got up to the operating room for emergency debridement." He said smiling, "Do you want me to beep her up? I got the impression that you know the person who got caught in the explosion." He added before taking the hospital phone.

"Ah…do you have any idea who the patient is?" Kim asked hopeful.

"No, I didn't get the name since your mother was the one who attended to him immediately. I think she was called to handle the case herself." The resident explained, "Do you want me to beep her?"

_Him…which means it wasn't Shego, then it must not be her but why do I feel like something happened bad?_ "Did you by any chance saw who brought him here?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't get the name, but I'll never forget how he looks like and the way he rants about this and that," he smiled, "He's got blue skin…"

"Dr. Drakken…" Ron mumbled.

"So he's a doctor?" Rodney asked.

Silence

"Look Rodney, thank you for the information but I have another question, do you think that blue man is still at the O.R's waiting room?" Kim smiled when the resident nodded, "Don't buzz my mom, I'm going up there and see what's happening."

"Okay." Rodney said waving his hand to the departing heroes. "Wow…I've talked to 'The Kim Possible!" he congratulated himself before returning to his paper works. "Darn History!"

KSKSKS

Dr. Drakken was sitting on a chair at the waiting room with blank expression on his face. His attention was on the floor and was only diverted when he heard the door to the room opened and there stood Kim Possible, his arch nemesis. "Kim Possible…" he said unenergetically.

"Hello Dr. Drakken," Kim greeted back and sat at the chair opposite the blue skinned man. Ron Stoppable decided to sit beside a still shaking and crying henchman.

"What happened Dr. D?" The red headed heroine asked contritely.

"Someone sent a mole inside my lair. And I wasn't even aware of it." The doctor sighed, "I don't even know who he was working for since he escaped even before my men got to him."

Kim nodded, "Who was hurt?" she asked.

The doctor looked at Kim, "What is it to you? Aren't you supposed to be taunting me right now because something like this happened?" he said a bit bitter.

"I never wished for any of your men to suffer this way, I don't rejoice in things like this Dr. D. So please, answer my question." Kim said.

The doctor huffed and crossed his arms on his chest showing the red head his defiance but Kim did not relent, she looked at him with her olive eyes and soon the villain give in. "The one that is being treated by your mother is one of my henchmen, I think he's name was Gary? Barry?..."

"His name is Larry boss!" The crying henchman shouted from where he was sitting

"Oh yeah Larry," Dr. Drakken shook his head, "He was a good man, he was the first to arrived at the jet and was the one caught in the explosion." He narrated.

"Was he the only one?" Kim asked calmly, but deep inside her nerves was wrecking havoc in her body.

"Shego…" Dr. Drakken took a deep breath. "She was the one who got hit hard. She was inside the jet when the bomb exploded."

That news exploded inside Kim and she could feel her muscle go weak.

"Where…"

"I have no idea. Those GJ agents came at the site when we were about to take Shego here, they took her, didn't even bother to tell me where then asked me to take Larry here and that they'll be contacting your mother to make sure he gets attended without rising suspicion outside." Dr. Drakken continued. "They didn't even take into consideration that Shego is my family! I need to know where she is!!!" The doctor's voice rose up from pent up anger from what transpired.

Silence

"Did you get the name of the mole planted in your lair?" Kim asked her eyes dim.

The doctor shook his head no, "Who knows, perhaps it was GJ who planted that mole that's why they arrived that soon. They wanted Shego and maybe it's the best way for them to get her."

Kim stood up, "It wasn't GJ who planted the mole. I know who…"

The blue skinned doctor looked at Kim with hopeful expression, "Then tell me who! I have to avenge my family!" he said in his usual ranting voice.

The red headed heroine sighed, "Dr. D, you leave this to me. I'll take care of who did this and I'll find Shego."

"But…"

"You can't do anything right now, leave it to me." Kim insisted.

The doctor became quiet then he said, "Why are you doing this? I'm your arch nemesis, I try taking over the world, why are you helping?"

Kim smiled, "Believe it or not Dr. Drakken, I think the world will be too boring without you trying to overtake it. And you can't possibly do that without Shego." Yet deep inside Kim knows the truth, _because I care for Shego…whether you believe me or not._

The doctor smiled for the first time. "Then I'll leave it to you. When Shego comes back, I'll make sure to take over the world." He promised. Kim nodded and then looked at Ron who was pacifying the crying henchman.

"Come on Ron, we have someone to visit." Kim said in her mission tone.

The blond man patted the henchman's shoulder, "He'll be alright, Kim's mother is the best out there, your partner is in good hands." He said before standing up and stepping close to Kim. "Where are we heading now?"

Kim smiled, "Global Justice's head quarter."

"Booyah!"

"Yeah-yeah!" Rufus chirped

KSKSKS

Agent Steel was taken aback when something reddish passed him like a blur, followed by a panting blond haired man who had a panting naked thing atop his shoulder. The agent guarding the front door of the head quarter frowned and stopped the man when he tried to pass him. "You can't enter unless you are an agent and has a badge."

Ron straightened and frowned; he took a badge from his pocket and showed it to the agent. "Now can I pass?" he asked.

The agent leaned closer to look at the badge closely and he too frowned, "That's not a GJ badge!" he said.

Ron looked at his school badge and shrugged, "You didn't specify what kind of badge, but you see…" he didn't finished his explanation when an arm suddenly shot out of the door and punched the agent's face.

The agent fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Wow…you must be really pissed KP-"

Kim glared at him, "I am so stop goofing." She growled.

"Yeah!" Ron said and hurriedly followed the red head.

They were about half way to their destination when they were met by another agent, "Kim Possible."

The two best friends stopped, the red head smiled while Ron rolled his eyes, "Agent Du."

The Asian agent bowed his head, "I believe you knocked someone at the front door…"

"He's too stiff." Kim replied.

Will Du smiled, "That he is. He wouldn't be called agent Steel for nothing." He turned his back from the two, "Dr. Director will see you now, if you two please follow me." He then walked away from the two. Kim and Ron had no choice but to follow.

About 5 minutes after they met Will, he stopped in front of a glass door that bears the name of Dr. Elizabeth Doctor Director: Director Global Justice "I'm afraid this is my stop, the Director is waiting for you inside and I'll be on my way to the training facility." Will Du cordially announced before he bowed his head and turned to go wherever he needs to be.

"That was…well…"

"Too Will Du?" Kim finished for Ron

"That's not what I was trying to say but…it'll suffice." Ron said shrugging his shoulder. "Shall we go in?" he asked

Kim nodded and stepped closer to the door. Turned the knob and slowly went in.

"I thought you changed your mind and decided to go home." Dr. Betty Director said to the two heroes who entered her office. She motioned for them to sit down which the two did. "You do know that you knocked out one of my agents right?" Kim nodded.

"Sorry about that, he was just too…"

"Stiff?" Ron said grinning at Kim

The red head rolled her eyes but nodded, "Yeah, he asks too many questions."

Betty smiled, "It's his job. That what makes GJ efficient, we are all given a job and we made sure we do it whole heartedly." She explained. The older woman leaned her back to her chair, crossed her fingers in front and eyed the red head. "What is this visit all about Kim? I'm sure you didn't come here to show off that you could beat any of my agents anytime?"

Kim smiled, "Straight to the point huh?" The one eyed doctor nodded her head in agreement, "You're people were at the site of explosion earlier. At Dr. Drakken's lair." Once again Betty nodded, "Have you gotten any lead as to who perpetuate it?"

"I'm sure Drakken have already thought that GJ was behind it…"Betty started.

"That he did." Kim interrupted

"And that's the reason you're here?" She asked with a grin.

Kim shook her head no, "I know who planted the mole, but it's not my main concern right now."

Ron and Rufus had their heads swinging from Kim to Betty and from Betty to Kim making their head a bit light as the conversation goes on.

"Then that would be a valuable piece of information for us to clear our name. You very well know that GJ doesn't operate like that."

Kim nodded before silence reigned in the room. "I want to know where Shego is." Kim said breaking the silence.

The GJ head's brow rose up, "Why do you think that _we_ have Shego?"

"Two reasons, one, this is the only opportunity you have to get hold of her and two, because Dr. Drakken and his henchmen saw that it was GJ they met and took Shego away."

The one eyed woman stiffened, "So we," Betty stressed on the word 'we', "kidnapped Shego and probably what?"

"I have no idea. But if you get Shego in her current state, you could do anything to her since she's in GJ's list of dangerous villains."

Betty became silent as she thinks of something, before she relaxed, "We took Shego and left Dr. Drakken and the henchmen free that would be correct then?" Kim hesitated but she nodded. "You very well know that Dr. Drakken is also in our list of villains to capture. And the only reason he was escaping us is because of Shego. If we got a battered Shego in our hands, and we faced Dr. Drakken why the hell would we let him and his goons go?"

Silence

"That was a great way of thinking Dr. Director!" Ron finally said breaking the steely silence.

Still there was no response from the red head.

"Why don't we make a deal Kim. I'll let you get in the head quarters most secret facilities, you could inspect. Go to our infirmary, have your genius friend hack our databases. If you find Shego anywhere in GJ you could have her and do whatever pleases you."

Kim looked at Betty Director, "And if I don't?"

"I'll get that information from you, and then make sure that you find Shego before us. Or else…we would be locking her up along with her employer for us to do whatever we please."

Kim think in silence _I'm sure Wade could…but what if…how am I going to find Shego ahead of GJ? They the most sophisticated gadgets and gizmos here…_

'_Trust in me princess,'_

Kim sighed, "I'll accept."

Betty smiled at Kim and nodded her head. "Very well," The GJ head pushed a button and a female agent went in. "This is Agent Ryan, she will show you around GJ." The one eyed head said to Kim then looked at the agent. "Show her everything here Agent Ryan, bring her and her friend to all our secure facilities, to our infirmary." She said and smiled at the shock expression on the agent's face. "Close your mouth agent, we don't want any bees in there don't we? And agent Ryan?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you or anyone noticed someone hacking into our database, ignore it."

"Wha-"

"That's an order."

"YES SIR!" the agent saluted before bowing at Kim. The red head looked back at the GJ head before she followed Agent Ryan. Ron bowed before Betty and soon followed.

"And for the record Kim," Betty eyed the red head who stopped and looked back at her, "My men didn't find anyone at the lair when they arrived there."

KSKSKS

The water was cold as it hit her tired body. Kim let the water run on her bowed head and onto the cold floor. She had an arm stretched out, that same arm supports her weight as she leaned forward.

"Where are you Shego?" she asked aloud.

(Flashback)

"_Wade I need you to do something." Kim said as she opened her communicator and the Afro-American boy's face appeared on the screen._

"_Did you find her at the hospital?" The boy-genius inquired._

"_No, my mom was treating Dr. D's henchman who tried to save Shego from the explosion." The red head took a deep breath. "I was able to talk to Dr. D though and said that Shego's body was taken by Global Justice, but Dr. Director denied it." She looked at Wade._

"_You want me to hack in the GJ's database?" Kim nodded, "That would be hard. I can do it but with their computer, I'll be caught in no time."_

"_You won't. I've got clearance from Dr. Director."_

_Silence_

"_How?"_

"_Let's just say that I bargained with her."_

"_Oh…I hope it's nothing that will jeopardize you and your career."_

_Kim smiled " Don't worry Wade, it won't,"_

(End Flashback)

Two hours after that conversation, Wade contacted Kim to tell her that the green skinned woman couldn't be found anywhere in the GJ facility. Not in any of their satellite head quarters nor in their central office.

"I need to find Shego before GJ does. I have to!" she said with determination. She turned off the water and shook her head. She stretched out until her hand could feel the towel on its hanger, took it and dry herself. She slowly turned and held the shower curtain and quickly opened it…

"AHHHHH!!!" Kim fell on her back and once again gotten wet.

"Oh my God Princess! Did I scare you?"

"SHEGO!!!"

-end chapter 4-

Next: Shego is alive?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As I've said on my update on the story My Funny Lady, I am a bad author and that I apologize. I just can't seem to have the right inspiration to update my KIGO stories. Ehehe, but well here I am now updating.

For warnings and disclaimers, please see chapter 1

**Chances Are**

Chapter 5

"What the hell Shego!" Kim said as she tried to right herself after falling on the tub, on her ass. Kim Possible though was smiling but a few seconds later, her smile faltered as realization hits her. "How did you get in here?" she asked

Shego on the other hand looked at Kim Possible as if she grew another head, "Well…I don't know, all I remember was me falling asleep and when I woke up I was standing here." The green skinned woman said.

Kim finally got on her feet and had put a towel around her mildly wet body,

"Wow pumpkin, I wonder why you don't like wearing skin-tight mission gears like mine. You got the body to flaunt!"

"SHEGO!" the red head said blushing then she gave the older woman her best smile, "I'm glad you're here though!" Kim said and in her excitement she tackled the older woman…

Only for her to fall face first on the ground where Shego was actually standing,

Shego had her eyes wide at the turn of event and she lifted her hands to her face to inspect herself and then looked at Kim, "What the hell happened?"

Kim looked back at the woman now behind her with wide eyes, "Oh my God…this can't be…nooo.."

"No?"

"Shego…" Kim's voice faltered and she sound like she's going to cry, "You can't be dead…"

"Dead?" Shego watched Kim nod her head in the affirmative, "I don't get it…why would I be dead?"

Kim bit her lower lip and she felt her knees go weak, "I…you…you were caught in an explosion inside your lair…your jet…"

Shego's eyebrows were scrunched, "I…I don't remember that."

"What do you mean…" Kim held on to the door knob to stop herself from falling, "I…I need to sit down," Shego nodded and was to support Kim but once again her hand passed through the red head who shivered. "You feel cold Shego,"

"Damn it! I need to know what happened to me!" The green skinned woman said angrily and followed the red head out of the bathroom. She was amazed though when Kim closed the door on her and she passed through it, "That would have been cool if I weren't perceived dead!" she said sighing.

Kim sat on her bed and let her body dropped on it with a thud, "You don't remember?"

"The last I remember was us eating ice cream on that hill!" Shego said trying to sit on the chair in front of Kim's cabinet, "I was supposed to have a mission for Dr. D!" Shego's face turned into anger, "Damn, that Dr. D probably has gotten me into this again!"

Kim shook her head no, "It wasn't Dr. D, I knew who masterminded the plot on killing you it was just…" then she sat up abruptly and looked at the solid form of Shego and yet can't be touched, "If that's the last thing you remember then you have no idea who took your body?"

Shego smirked, "I see, so someone got interested in my body? I hope it's not some necrophilic maniac who took it!"

"SHEGO I'M SERIOUS HERE!" Kim said irritated, "We got to find your body…and…and…I want to know if you're really dead!"

Shego suddenly looked sad, "Sorry Pumpkin, I wish I could help you…"

"You can't be dead,"

"I wish that too…"

Kim's face turned into a serious mission mode, "I will find you…I mean your body and I know…I know and I can feel it that you aren't dead."

"Are you psychic now?"

Kim looked her up and down, "If me seeing you at the moment says I am, then probably I turned into one!"

"You have never stopped surprising me lately pumpkin,"

"Then prepare yourself for more surprises to come, I will find your body and prove to everyone that you're not dead!"

Shego just nodded. "My mind is blank…I know I should be thinking of some snarky remark for you,"

"Well then it's good you don't have any cause ghost or no ghost, I'm gonna kick your ass to oblivion,"

"And here you are trying to find my body and then kick it to nothingness,"

"Shut up Shego…I need to get dress so I can find Wade and have you…" she looked at Shego's body from top to bottom once again, "…examined, that is if his science could do something," Kim sighed, "Could you disappear for ah…un momento por favor?"

"No problemo señorita," Shego tried to disappear but didn't, "Oops, it seems I can't," she said smiling and scratching her head; she then walked away from Kim and tried to phase through Kim's bathroom door again but once she stepped foot on the door, she was hauled back to where Kim was standing, watching her. "What the hell!"

KSKSKSKSKS

"Come on Kim, are you trying to get back at me for setting you up on a date?" Wade said with wide eyes as he looked at the red headed heroine in front of him.

"_Nerdlinger set you up on a date? I didn't know he has it in him," _

"Well, he and Ron did it,"

"Kim!" Wade called nervously, "You're already scaring me out here."

"Sorry Wade, but I am serious, I need for you to scan Shego." Kim said grinning at the scared boy and pointing a thumb to her left side where Shego stood ,

"You got to be kidding me! I see no Shego with you!" Wade said almost ready to cry,

"Wade…will you please stay calm and just do what I ask you?"

"But…"

"Just activate your scanner and I will tell you where to go for the scan, okay?"

Wade looked at Kim and nodded his head rapidly before activating his hand held scanner. He moved forward slowly towards Kim. "Go left Wade," and he did, "That's too much, step back a little…about one and a half pace," and Wade did. "Okay stop wade, you are in front of Shego now."

Shego who was being seen solely by Kim looked intently at the Afro-American boy and growled. Her action suddenly caused the temperature in the room to drop and the boy to shiver.

"Tha…that was co…co…cold!" Wade said nervously

"I know," Kim said and eyed the green skinned woman menacingly, "Stop it Shego,"

"_You're no fun Pumpkin,"_ Shego said but she stopped what she was doing and the temperature turned to normal again. Shego looked at the boy who had his eyes accidentally at the level of her breast, _"Raise your head up Nerdlinger and stop ogling my breast," _ she said loud enough to be heard by Kim, but it seemed no matter how loud she speaks, it will only be the red head who can see her.

Kim rolled her eyes at the green skinned woman, "Wade look up before Shego take your head off from you ogling her chest!" she told the nervous boy

"I can't see her! How the heck can I ogle something I can't see!"

"Just raise your head up and start scanning from about 1 foot above your head…now,"

Wade looked up and started scanning as instructed. There was no noise for about 5 seconds which tells Wade that there was nothing different from normal air until he reached about half a foot above him when his scanner started beeping. Wade's eyes widened and his fear was transformed into curiosity so he continued his scan on all planes until the scanner stopped its beeping sound.

"Believe me now?" Kim said smiling

"Well…we could find out," Wade said without eyeing Kim and instead had his focus on the monitor of the scanner that was now processing the data it collected. "I better process this in my room," he said before turning and walking towards his room without even waiting for Kim's reply.

"_I better go see what he has to say,"_ Shego said and followed the smaller boy. Kim on the other hand stay foot as she knew how private Wade was and how cautious he was when it comes to his computer room. She forgot to warn Shego though about their second problem.

As soon as Shego went far away from Kim, the red head heard her loudly cursing and then was surprised the green skinned woman hurling back at her.

"_Damn I forgot about that!"_ Shego said while she tried to right herself from bumping with Kim who seemed to not be affected by her inertia and tried to still look calm despite her falling on her ass, _"Why don't you ask nerdlinger there why the heck can't I go far away from you? Aren't you curious?"_

Kim smiled, "I am actually, I just forgot. Sorry."

Shego just waved the apology off then sighed, _"Will he take long?"_

"I hope not, he usually works fast."

The older woman eyed the couch and then Kim, _"Want to sit? Cause I maybe a…well spirit I presume but I could see you are uncomfortable standing there, besides you've been standing for more than an hour now."_

"Yeah you're right," Kim took a deep breath and walked towards the couch, "I'm just glad Wade's mom isn't here or she'll probably think I'm nuts for actually talking to myself."

Shego nodded her head in understanding, _"I wonder why only you can see and hear me? I mean…okay, you might be a psychic but…"_ Shego looked at Kim who was looking back at her, _"Have you had any experience like this before?"_

"You mean talking to my self and looking stupid or crazy? No."

"_Smart ass, I mean seeing dead people!"_

Kim frowned, "You're not dead!"

Shego raised her hand in the air in a surrendering motion, _"Don't get your hackles up pumpkin, I was just asking and okay…I'll believe you, I am not dead…"_

It so happened that as Shego said that, Wade went out of his room and said in a loud voice, "Shego is not dead!"

Kim and Shego eyed each other before they turned their focus on the grinning genius boy.

KSKSKSKSKS

"What is happening?" The blonde haired woman asked the thin man beside her,

"The question is, what is 'not' happening," the thinner man said, he shook his head and removed the cylindrical gem from the body.

"What are we expecting to see anyway?" the blonde woman said once again

"Transfer of power. It seemed we can't use the others powers if I don't have hers."

"Moron, it's probably because she's dead!"

"She isn't dead!" the man said irately and their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the large wooden door and the presence of two men. One was wearing an African made robe, he was walking on his two feet but was supported in front by his ape like hands and the other man was walking tall and carries a small dog that was trembling as soon as the dog saw the lying woman in the long, white table.

"Of course, the disguise was brilliant Gemini, but I don't see the benefit of harboring her here if she can't be of any use to any of us." Monkey Fist said as he stepped closer on the body.

"She seemed to be in a very deep sleep, a coma as they call it in the medical field." Gemini sighed then looked at the bird suited man, "And you say her power has nothing to do whether she is asleep or not, and I can vouch with my life, she is alive…well…barely,"

"Haven't you thought that maybe "barely" affected her capacity to transfer her power?" Aviarius said frowning.

"So what? We'll just give up and let her die?" Adrena Lyn said nonchalantly, "I already told you this won't work."

"What? Let her die and just drop the plan to take over the world finally?" Aviarius said, "Team Go got no power left in them except her, so if we get hers and put them all here," he said pointing at the cylindrical gem, "…we can actually make the world bow down to all of us!"

Silence

"What of the man from Dementor?" Adrena Lyn

"I don't do well with squealers," Gemini said, "Agent Beta!"

A red suited agent came, "Yes sir?"

"Disposed of the man, he won't be any use to us."

"Yes sir,"

"Any more question?"

No one answered

"Rest it for a while, right now, everyone knows that Shego is in the hand of my sister, I don't think anyone will find her. Give her more time to recover and maybe we could have a successful transfer."

Every head nodded in agreement while the small dog cowered in fear.

-End Chapter 5-

Next: bwahaha…so what is happening to Shego? What is she if she isn't a ghost?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1

A/N: OH MY GOD… I think it has been ages since I updated this story! Ahahaha, I remember the first time I put this into writing I was meaning to finish it in one or two days, but as it is, it ends up 1 to 2 decades, I still have my milk teeth too back then and now look how old I've gotten before updating this?! LOL. Anyway, at least I am alive and well, and this story is alive too. I thank the readers who have supported me continuously by reading my fics. Of course, special thanks to those who have left reviews and comments, they are all welcome and appreciated.

**CHANCES ARE**

**Chapter 6**

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait a minute and let me think…,"

"So?"

"I said wait a minute!"

"We don't have a minute! The Director is coming and he won't like it if he learns…,"

"Then shut up! We have taken care of him, do you understand?"

"We did?"

"Do you want to be thrown to the piranha pit?"

"So we did take care of him, ehehehe."

"So just shut up and let me do the talking."

Silence

"Do you understand?" there was still no answer, "Answer me idiot!"

"But you said I should shut up!"

"ARGH!"

**KIGO**

Wade sat beside the red headed heroine who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Shego's "not spirit" self on the other hand was pacing in front of the two teens sitting by the couch.

"The fuck princess,"

"Language Shego, we have a minor here."

Wade rolled his eyes, "I'll pretend that I too am seeing Shego so you don't look weird Kim."

Kim made her own version of eye roll, "Thanks for the sympathy Wade, and one more favor please and thank you…,"

The Afro-American genius nodded his head, "Anything,"

"You got to learn boy, you can't say _anything_ to Possible or you'll lose a part of your body without knowing it." Shego grumbles,

"Do you want me to help you or what?" Kim asked the invisible form of Shego while glaring.

The green skinned thief raised her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I'll shut up," she said before mumbling, "You're no fun pumpkin,"

The young teen decided to ignore the last one and continued, "Can we make this a secret between us? I mean, I do intend to tell Ron but not now, since we still got little idea on what's happening, we'll just keep on freaking him out, and you know how he is."

"I understand. So I'm not telling Monique too?"

"Please and thank you."

"So nerdlinger, how many times in a day does Kimmie says the line 'please and thank you'? She's too polite for her own good."

"SHEEEGO…," the name was said in a growl.

"I'll shut up,"

Wade was looking back and forth from Kim to the space where Kim directs her irritation, "Not to be a party pooper, but could I now explain my findings? Besides I'm sure you two are dying to know what Shego is,"

Both women exclaimed, "Go ahead,"

Wade's eyes were wide, his brows were up his forehead, "So I'll assume you finally have agreed on something,"

"HEY! We do agree on a lot of things!" Shego explained.

"Shego's right Wade, we do agree on a lot of things,"

"Really now?" disbelief in his voice,

"Will you explain now Nerdlinger?"

Kim looked at the space again, "Will you stop calling him nerdlinger? He has a name, a nice one too and it's Wade."

"First the buffo…Ron and now nerdli…" the villainess saw Kim's eyes narrowed, "Wade,"

"Good, I'm glad we have that cleared out." Kim said before looking at the genius boy who was shaking his head and laughing silently, "Explanation please…"

"… and thank you. That's the 40th time she…,"

"SHEGO!"

"I'm listening! I'm listening!"

"Ohhhkay, so to elaborate my entrance, Shego isn't dead." Wade scrunched his forehead, "…yet,"

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" Kim said a bit angrily,

"Whoah calm down Kim!" Wade raised his hands against the red head, "I got no idea about that, but the scan shows that it's not made of spirit particle." Wade sighed in relief when Kim calmed down, "So I assumed that she isn't dead yet since what we got doesn't coincide with findings related to ghosts or spirits."

"Then what am I?" Shego asked loudly but as usual, it was only Kim who heard her.

"Yeah, what is she?"

"From the scan, Shego's presence resembles that of her power."

Silence

"You mean, _the Shego_ we have now here is the remains of her power?" Kim asked bewildered.

Wade shook his head no, "Not remains, but its' Shego's power… all of it,"The two women were rendered speechless. "… as to how that came to be? I can't explain yet, I need more time to research on how it happened." He scrunched his forehead again and looked at Kim, "I do have one theory at the moment though,"

"What?" Kim asked breaking the women's silence.

"Ahm… did Shego by any chance used her power any time during the accident?"

Kim didn't have to voice out the query because she knew the older woman heard Wade, she just looked at the green skinned woman who was concentrating to remember the past events. She watched as she shook her head no. "She can't remember Wade."

Wade nodded, "We need to find Shego's body."

"That's what I was telling you again and again, even before Shego appeared in my bathroom." Kim said a bit frustrated.

"She… while you were…," Wade's face darkened.

"Oi ner…Wade, watch where your imagination is taking you!" Shego said loudly and Kim finally realized what she had said and what her friend is thinking at the moment.

"Wade…," her voice laden with warning signals.

"Ah… errr… TMI?"

"Okay ne… Wade, pull your brain out of the gutter for a moment and back to the problem at hand. So let's say you're right and that I am actually my meteor power…,"

"Shego, Wade doesn't make mistakes with things like this."

"Okay, so I am my meteor power, why is it that only Kimmie here can see and talk to me?" she frowned, "I mean all of you could see my plasma power? So now that I am my power in its purest, why only Kim?"

"Shego is asking Wade why is it that only I can see and hear her when we could see her power when she's using it?"

The genius sighed, "Really Kim, I need more time if you two wanted definite answers on this." The two women nodded.

"Oh and we got another problem Wade,"

"What?" the genius looked apprehensive.

"We can't separate far from each other."

"What?"

"I mean, when Shego tried to be away from me, at a certain distance, she's being pulled back towards me."

"I see," Wade bit his lower lip, "Like I said Kim, you're coming here was sudden and me finding out about Shego too, I need more time."

"And more time is how many weeks?" Shego asked no one in particular.

"How long do you need Wade?"

"Give me three to five days Kim,"

"Whoah!" Shego looked at the young genius, "What? He's not going to sleep and just do research the entire time?"

"Pshh," Kim waved a hand in the air, "Wade's the most dependable computer guy on earth, and I know he could give us the information we need on or before the time he asked."

"That sure huh?"

"I've put my life in his hands hundreds of times and he had never failed me, so yes, 'that sure'."

The green skinned woman shrugged her shoulders, "Well if you trust him then there's no reason for me to doubt right?"

Kim smiled genuinely for the first time since she arrived at Wade's house, "Right," then she looked at Wade, "If you need for me to do anything…,"

"As a matter of fact I do. I need to know what happened in Dr. Drakken's lair. We could start our research there, see what transpired."

"But Dr. Drakken's lair exploded, I'm sure his security cameras were broken too." Kim said sadly.

"Probably those that can be seen, but Drakken's lair are always full of secret cameras. The damn henches sometimes use it to spy on me or the doc." Shego said nonchalantly.

Kim's eyes widened and she looked at the green skinned female menacingly, "And you let them? What… do they watch you take a bath naked…"

"TMI!" Wade shouted while covering his ears,

"Sorry!" The heroine said blushing from embarrassment,

"Heh, watch what you say in front of the kid pumpkin,"

"You…"

"So what was Shego saying?" Wade asked, his face still red.

"About hidden cameras in the lair that might not be damaged,"

"We could start with that." He smiled, "And there was this henchguy who is currently being treated at Middleton Gen right? You said he was the first one to get into the hangar and he was caught with the explosion, you think you could ask him what he saw?"

Kim smiled again, "That's feasible." She nodded her head. "Anything else?"

"None at the moment Kim, I'll try to analyze the sample again and then wait for your report. If there's anything else I need, I'll contact you."

"Please and thank you…" she looked at the green skinned female grinning at her, "Argh!"

"I'm not saying anything!"

**KIGO**

A slim man wearing a black hoodie, faded denim jeans and dirty KSwiss rubber shoes could be seen ducking behind a still clean dumpster. His breathing was ragged, a proof that he had been running for long. He bent over, supporting his upper body by resting his hands on his knees, his mouth open while he takes in needed air. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses that now dropped to his nose.

_I can't go to Global Justice… I may prefer to be jailed there but then they'll know I will seek help there, fuck what have I gotten myself into? I should have just stayed with Dr. Dementor! I can't keep hiding though…,_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of banging and cat's sudden high pitch wail, _shit they found me already?_ So despite him still being breathless, he moved and ran away from where he was. _I need help… Kim Possible, yes Kim Possible!_

**KIGO**

"So have you two taken care of the traitor?" The one eyed Director asked.

"Yes sir, he's now down and out."

The smirk on the leader's face was really scary, "So he is huh?"

"Ye-e-s," the agent looked at the other agent who was trembling beside him.

"Then that means I need to reward both of you for doing a job well done." He said smiling evilly.

"Ah… we just did our job, there's no need for any reward or any…"

"But I insist," he nodded his head and then pushed a button. The two agents could be seen closing their eyes and holding their breath. When nothing happened, the two agents opened their eyes to see their leader handing them a scroll each. "Your reward," the leader said.

The two took the scroll immediately and bowed, "Thank you!" both said in unison.

"Isn't it customary that you open your gifts in front of the person who gave it to you?"

The two agents smiled and nodded their heads eagerly. They eyed each other before they opened the scroll at the same time, and their eyes widened when the floor where they were standing opened after seeing the red button that was clearly engraved inside their scrolls.

"If you keep doing that, sooner or later, we'll be out of people to command." The accent was distinct and he was not happy with what happened.

Gemini eyed the monkey man, "You do what you want with your monkeys and leave MY MONKEYS to me." He said before standing from his chair and turned his back on Monkey Fist.

The simian man narrowed his eyes, _"You may think that you have us on your palms Gemini, but you wait and see…,"_ he mumbles before turning and leaving the central room.

**KIGO**

Agent Will Du of Global Justice arrived at the front door of Dr. Elizabeth Director. The GJ agent, along with Agent Ryan had been asked by the director to the office.

"Good afternoon Director…," Will as usual greet his superior.

"You two may sit." Betty Director interrupted her underlings' formality. The two agents sat at the chairs opposite the director's table and prepared themselves for either a briefing or a scolding. The two really have no idea why they were called, and it was the first time for them to be called together, as Agent Du and Agent Ryan rarely gets missions together due to personality difference. The one eyed doctor looked at her nervous looking agents and smiled… wickedly. "Let me alleviate your fears now, I am not here to give you demerits or demote any of you." She smiled again when the two sighed in relief.

"If I may be bold ma'am, what is this about then?" Agent Ryan started.

The brunette woman sighed. "First off, what happened to the request I asked of you yesterday?" Betty directed her question to the blond agent.

"Around 14:00, the IT department noticed an agency wide hacking, as requested ma'am, I ordered that the hacking be ignored." Agent Ryan reported, "I also contacted our satellite agencies and gave the same command."

"Did you get any resistance?" the director asked frowning.

"No ma'am, but I received several emails inquiring about the reason for the order, ma'am."

"And?"

"I copy furnished you with my reply to the queries ma'am, do you want me to retrieve it and print a hard copy?"

The director smiled, not evilly but it shows that she was impressed by the way the agent answered her. It was seldom that new agents, specially agents that were assigned to minor departments like IT got the ball to actually respond to her in the manner the blond, blue eyed agent did. Well aside from the fact that she reminds her of her latest conquest. "No need Agent Ryan," she said then directed her one eye on Will.

"Any news on the activity of Team Possible?" she asked in her usual stoic manner.

"Nothing notable ma'am," he replied with surety in his voice.

"You mean, despite the wager I had with Kim Possible, she did nothing to look for Shego?"

"Aside from her visiting her friend Wade in his abode, nothing notable ma'am,"

Betty's brows furrowed, "Kim Possible visiting Wade on the same day that she made a wager to us… hmmm… that sounds something we should look on." She smiled before once again eyeing the blond agent, "Aside from reporting, I called you two for an assignment. This is not to be known by the whole GJ. I want this mission to be just between the three of us. Am I understood?"

The two agents nodded their head.

"This is a bit of a sensitive mission and I don't want the UN or the elders of GJ get a wind of what I am about to ask you, so if possible, I want you two to take an indefinite leave and focus on this task." She watched the two nod their heads once again. "You agent Ryan will have to deal in getting information from Wade Lode."

The blond woman's blue eyes widened, "That's quite a feat…,"

"I know, that's why I chose you." She said grinning then she handed her a gray card, "This is a private issued credit card, anything you need to set up something that could make your mission easier, you can buy using this." The agent's eyes now looked at the offered card, "this is untraceable, well that's what I've been told and don't ask who's putting the bill." The agent nodded her head.

"I will try to do my best…,"

"No, you have to do it." Betty interrupted,

"Yes ma'am,"

"As for you Will," she eyed the Asian agent, "discreet follow up on Possible. Any movement on her side, I want it on your report, you are not to spare even the smallest of detail." Will nodded.

"And Stoppable?"

"Minimal, though if his presence is suspicious, I want it on report too. He may not be _the _factor anymore but still, his contribution to the success of Kim Possible is apparent."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, and Agent Ryan, Agent Du?" she eyed the two agents, "You are to coordinate with each other, do you understand what that entails?" they nodded. "Very well, you are to put in your papers one week apart to avoid suspicion, that's all, you are dismissed,"

The two stood up and saluted, "Yes ma'am," before they wordlessly left the room.

Betty Director slumped her shoulders and rested her back on her reclining chair, _I got high hopes that Kim would find Shego's body and I hope she does before…_ the director shook her head before closing her tired eyes.

-End Chapter 6-

More KIGO interaction next time… got to start having KIGO moments somewhere right?


End file.
